


Птичка-феникс

by fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017



Series: WTF RDJ&Stark 2020. тексты высокого рейтинга [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dubious Consent, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Resolved Sexual Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, do not copy to another site
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:47:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22874992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/pseuds/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017
Summary: Он слишком хорошо помнил момент, когда мечты о смазливой мордашке и ладной заднице соседки из дома напротив сменились этой холеной и наглой мордой. Три месяца до похищения в Афганистане, полгода — до неудачной попытки спасти.
Relationships: Brock Rumlow/Tony Stark
Series: WTF RDJ&Stark 2020. тексты высокого рейтинга [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644295
Kudos: 51





	Птичка-феникс

Старка хотелось. Хотелось до ломоты в яйцах, до чуть ли не зудящих зубов и сбитых костяшек. Хотелось повалить на постель, содрать чертову обертку из дорогой тканной мишуры, притереться пахом о задницу, сводящую с ума, и сладко прикусить загривок, ощущая, как с ответным энтузиазмом ворочается гибкое тело под ним, как ответно выгибается и стонет хрипло, угрожая карами земными и небесными, если Рамлоу сейчас не…  
  
Брок кончает позорно-быстро, спускает в кулак, стоя под горячими струями душа тренировочного зала, и капли спермы ненадолго остаются на светлом кафеле, практически мгновенно смываемые водой. Голове становится немного легче — только немного, — и он может спокойно домыться, без отвлекающих картинок в голове. Не факт, что это поможет надолго, но хоть что-то.  
  
Он слишком хорошо помнил момент, когда мечты о смазливой мордашке и ладной заднице соседки из дома напротив подменились этой холеной и наглой мордой. Три месяца до похищения того в Афганистане, полгода до неудачной попытки спасти — объединенными усилиями ЩИТа и Гидры, разве что первые об этом не догадывались: мозги Старка были слишком ценны, чтобы позволить им протухнуть в том аду. Брок тогда не успел, хотя хотел, Бог ведает, как сильно он хотел спасти, выдернуть из грязных лап, отмыть, откормить, отлюбить. Наглый, лощеный Старк коварно приходил во снах, крутил задницей, всячески издеваясь над Броком; а всего-то и надо было — один чертов поцелуй с этим засранцем, обдолбанным по самое не хочу, в каком-то клубе. Рамлоу до сих пор не может сказать точно, что его тогда туда понесло: он не любит такое, не ходит, только раз сделал исключение… На свою, блядь, голову.  
  
Один пьяный поцелуй с привкусом наркотиков на губах и непонятные полуобжимания с намеком на больше — пока не пришел телохранитель Старка и не вытащил того из этого притона, оставив Брока с стояком, давившим на ширинку, и чувством острой потери, которому не было, нет, и не будет оправдания.  
  
Нельзя сказать, что он не пытался подобраться к объекту влечения, пытаясь пробиться и в охрану, и в сопровождение, и куда только можно и нельзя.  
  
Ни-че-го.  
  
Брок не подходил ни рылом, ни рангом, и как он ни пытался (хорошо еще, что хватило сил и гордости не писать фанатское письмо), ничего не получалось.  
  
Вначале к Старку просто никого не пускали, потом был плен, а потом — затворничество, после которого тот вышел и объявил всему миру, что теперь тот — мир — под защитой Железного Человека. Брок смотрел конференцию в прямом эфире, и только звонко уронил лицо в ладонь, представляя, как будет стирать ладони о член на фигурку этого самого Железного Человека. Естественно, что теперь тому не требовались охранники ни в каком виде. Брок даже забросил свои попытки пробиться охрану к Пеппер Поттс, потому что… Да хрен его знает, почему.  
  
Просто обычные люди, как Брок Рамлоу, не дотягивают до фениксов-Старков. Ярких, зажигающих мир своими идеями, ставящих все на кон и получающих вселенную при выигрыше. Такие люди как Старки выкручиваются во всем и всегда пока могут «гореть». Тони, кажется, может быть вечно с особым пламенем в глазах.  
  
Он думал так несколько лет, благо, горячка страсти к Старку немного попустила, сменившись насыщенностью заданий. Дрочить и собирать все новые фотографии, гуляющие по сети, удобно только в цивилизации, где есть душ, смазка и салфетки, а жизнь посылала Брока обычно туда, где даже срать было чревато вероятностью подхватить какую-нибудь заразу, с максимальной ставкой на летальный исход. Тут не до мокрых снов, выжить бы, с минимальными потерями… Выжить и вернуться.  
  


***

  
А потом внезапно находится Капитан Америка, на мир нападают какие-то иноземные черти, а Старк — его чертов Старк — улетает в огромную дыру в небе и только чудом возвращается — и рядом нет Брока, не Брок его спасает, и…  
  
Только тогда Рамлоу в первый раз не сдерживается, официально для себя подтверждая, что это что-то большее, чем просто фантазии на симпатичную задницу и смазливое лицо. Он снимает в борделе хастлера, чем-то похожего на Тони: карие глаза, оливковая кожа, и фигура, похожая на древесную лиану — гибкая и крепкая. Он напяливает на того пластиковый шлем Железного Человека и долго втрахивает в постель, оставляет чудовищные укусы на тонкой шее, тут же зализывая и извиняясь за каждый. Брок не может насытится этим телом, используя каждую оплаченную минуту, а после уходит, пока парнишка в душе, оставив чаевые чуть ли не вдвое превышающие ставку за ночь.  
  
В следующий раз он приходит к нему, когда «любимое» начальство огорошивает его новостью, что теперь УДАР будет группой поддержки у Мстителей, и теперь Брок как никогда близок к чертовому Старку, который так коварно похитил его выдержку и «никогда не». И каждый подобный визит — словно бы принятие собственного поражения.  
  
На самом деле они не очень часто пересекаются: Железного человека вызывают на миссии не так часто, как хотелось бы Броку, что определенно к лучшему — не нужно пытаться сосредоточится на задании, отвлекаясь на мысли о том, какой Тони внутри этой титановой скорлупки, а главное, что на нем надето (если вообще надето). Сказать, что у Брока появилось несколько новых фантазий — не сказать ничего.  
  
Вообще-то Мстители и УДАР удачно срабатываются. В этом есть как заслуга самого Брока, как и Капитана Америки, на деле оказавшегося нормальным мужиком. Не без тараканов в голове — но кто в наше время нормален?  
  
Сам Брок — точно нет, не с этой страстью с гениально-миллиардерской задницей. У него-то, кроме этого, все хорошо, так ведь? Две хорошие работы, такие суммы на счетах, что можно спокойно прожить не один десяток лет где-нибудь на глянцевых островах, верный УДАР… Если бы не непонятые отношения между Роджерсом и Старком, все вообще было бы хорошо, но Брок старательно гонит от себя эти мысли. И вроде даже успешно — потому что, если помощницу Старка он принимал и с трудом, но все же уговорил дурное сердце не ревновать, то Капитан Америка… Без вариантов.  
  
А потом приходится вскрываться, арестовывая Роджерса (не очень удачно), еще раз пробовать арестовать, спуская на него Зимнего Солдата (тоже безуспешно), и в конце концов бежать, прячась в каких-то дебрях. Они всем УДАРом решают залечь на дно, так что Рамлоу держит путь на север, в Канаду.  
  
Он находит себе какую-то милую вдовушку (а может, и не вдову, но она предпочитает представляться именно так, и кто он такой, чтобы с этим спорить), которая совсем не против согревать ему койку вечерами и готовить жратву поутру, и вообще является дамой приятной во всех отношениях. Брок даже умудряется подружиться с ее ребятенышем, Харли. Умный малец, вечно пропадающий в гараже. Брок даже учит того стрелять и собирать-разбирать автомат, когда узнает про Соковию, про Альтрона и его создателя Тони Старка, которого, кажется, теперь ненавидит весь мир.  
  
К черту. Он срывается на две недели от вдовушки и ее мальца, и глупо, безумно глупо едет в Нью-Йорк, где в который раз убеждается, что он чертовски везучий сучий сын: проникнуть в Башню почему-то легко, точнее, очень тяжело, но _реально_. Это хорошо для Брока, но и это же значит, что…  
  
Брок находит Тони пьяным вусмерть на каком-то из жилых этажей, и дурное сердце отзывается радостным сбоем, когда тот его узнает: «Привет, Рамлоу. Добить пришел — добивай», — и распахивает руки, хрипло кашляя смехом. Солодовый аромат окутывает их обоих, только Брок по-глупому пьян не от этого.  
  
Подхватить Старка под руки, отнести в душ, заставить хоть немного протрезветь. Тони в его руках похож на поломанную механическую птичку, и Броку иррационально хочется защитить его от всего мира, а не ставить под ледяную воду, раздевая уже после того, как включил душ и окатил с головы до ног… Он раздевает Тони и смеется оттого, как причудливо сбываются мечты.  
  
На оголяющемся теле много отметин: синяки, ссадины, рассеченная кожа, — но руки у Брока позорно дрожат не от этого. Тони покорно стоит под душем, не пытаясь выбраться, только стоит и дрожит, не мешая и не помогая. Уже оставшись полностью нагим, Тони сползает на колени, садясь на холодное дно душевой кабины, и его рвет, рвет только виски и желчью — может, и еще какие-то напитки, но Брок в этом не эксперт, он просто молча помогает смыть все это в слив, а после — так же молча кутает Тони в огромное полотенце и вновь подхватывает на руки, чтобы отнести в спальню.  
  
— Какая у меня забавная галлюцинация, — сорванный голос Тони разрывает тишину, и внезапно в нем, в этом хриплом, надрывном голосе появляются просящие нотки: — Не уходи пока, галлюцинация. Мне холодно.  
  
Разве может Брок после этого уйти? Глупый вопрос с очевидным ответом. А что будет потом… Хрен его знает.  
  
И он не уходит. Быстро сбрасывает с себя шмотье, ложится рядом с Тони в кровать, притягивая к себе «маленькой ложечкой», чтобы уткнуться носом в затылок, чуть ощутимо фыркая от причудливой смеси запахов и ощущений: холодных волос от душа, въевшийся аромат горячего металла и кофе, и — совсем немного — виски и рвоты.  
  
Тони вздрагивает в его объятьях — на невероятно долгую секунду Броку кажется, что сейчас все и закончится, что его выгонят к чертовой прабабушке, но Тони внезапно расслабляется, прижимаясь самостоятельно еще ближе, и говорит сухим, надтреснутым голосом.  
  
Брок определенно не любит такой голос.  
  
— Ты знаешь про это? Конечно знаешь, ты же чертов всезнающий сукин сын. Они погибли там из-за меня, Рамлоу, об этом ты знаешь? Вся страна почти… Вся страна почти погибла из-за меня, — лающий смех совсем не идет Старку, вот о чем сейчас думает Брок, совсем не идет Тони, его лощенному мажорчику с мозолистыми руками и охренительной задницей. Но именно так сейчас Старк и смеется.  
  
— Я чудовище, Рамлоу. Из-за меня практически в жопу разъебена страна, из-за моих ошибок погиб одаренный парень… А я оплакиваю Джарвиса. — Прежде чем сердце успевает резануть не имеющая оснований ревность, Брок вспоминает про искусственный интеллект Тони. Видимо, потому и получилось сегодня пробраться в Башню.  
  
Тони сам уже не говорит, вместо него буквально кричит его тело — кричит дергающимися плечами, молит о помощи скованной позой, плачет холодной кожей. На глазах у Брока Тони словно бы покрывается слоем пепла. Его феникс больше не хочет гореть, и Брок, кажется, ничего не может с этим делать.  
  
Или может?  
  
— Тони, — у него самого голос хрипит, точно в пасть засыпали щебня, и Брок не знает отчего именно. От всего этого? — Тони, посмотри на меня, — он разворачивает Старка к себе лицом, и приподнимает за подбородок. — Все будет хорошо, детка. Не просто, да, но ты со всем справишься, — глупые, банальные слова лезут из глотки, и Брок решает заткнуться и применить свой рот несколько иначе.  
  
Второй поцелуй со Старком чем-то напоминает первый, но сильнее опален горечью. Горечью времени, которые прошли без всего этого, болью самого Тони, его скорбью, алогичной ненавистью Брока ко всем, кто виновен в таком состоянии Тони… И все равно это самый желанный поцелуй из всех, о которых когда-либо думал Рамлоу. Они подаются на встречу друг другу, стучатся зубами, колючие подбородки рушат часть очарования, да и в идеале им бы зубы почистить перед этим — но это последнее, о чем может думать Брок сейчас, когда Тони в его руках. Пусть и такой поломанный — но сам стремящийся навстречу, отвечающий на поцелуй, нетерпеливо пытающийся ухватиться за по-армейски короткие пряди волос.  
  
Брок не выдерживает, и, коротко взрыкнув, открывается от горячих губ, беспорядочно целуя лицо: губы, скулы, крылья носа, чертовы морщинки под глазами и складку на лбу, чтобы затем спуститься ниже, позволяя себе оставить легкий укус на манящей щее, и дальше, еще ниже, одной рукой фиксируя по-птичьи узкие запястья Тони — чтобы тот ничего сейчас не испортил.  
  
— Сейчас, мой хороший, подожди минутку, пожалуйста, феникс мой, дай мне… Дай мне тебя запомнить… — Его шепот напоминает бред вызванного горячкой, и, в чем-то это так и есть, но Брок не может сейчас быть собранным и адекватным. Он целует и вылизывает грудь Старка — чертов миллиардер, когда у него было время на эпиляцию груди, а? — по очереди втягивает в рот плоские, розовато-коричневые соски, старательно запоминая. Опустить руки Тони — это риск, но он идет на него, целуя живот, щекотя щетинистым подбородком, прежде чем оказаться возле области паха. Брок даже не знает, когда успел устроится между ног Старка, но сейчас перед ним уже полуокрепший член: аккуратный, необрезанный, с едва показавшейся головкой, на которой матово сверкает пара капель предэякулята — и Брок чуть ли не набрасывается на этот член, каждой клеточкой своего пропавшего тела и души желая доставить Тони удовольствие. Пытаясь помочь хотя бы сбросить напряжение, помочь хоть так — потому что он вообще не знает, что иначе делать.  
  
Не то чтобы Брок спец в минетах, разве что в юности, такой же дурной, как и он сам, была пара экспериментов, но разве это имеет хоть какое-нибудь значение сейчас? Нет, конечно. Он сосет не то чтобы умело, но старательно, пытаясь добавить побольше слюны, и с неприятным удивлением обнаруживает, что челюсть затекает — кто бы мог подумать, да?  
  
Тони не помогает, но и не мешает: его рука лежит на голове Рамлоу, и лишь чуть учащенное дыхание отличает Старка от трупа, потому что даже кожа сейчас у него холодная, и что-то подсказывает Броку, что не только из-за холодного душа.  
  
Брок пытается пропустить головку в горло, кашляет из-за рвотного рефлекса и бросает эту затею, тем более что…  
  
Старк кончает внезапно — тихий вскрик и неожиданно крепкая хватка за волосы; Брок не успевает отстраниться до конца, и часть спермы попадает ему на губы. Машинально облизнувшись, он слизывает несколько полупрозрачных капель со своих губ, не осознавая вкуса. Кто бы мог подумать, что он кому-нибудь когда-нибудь будет добровольно отсасывать. И не просто кому-нибудь, а самому известному супергерою, а?  
  
Он возвращается обратно, за спину Тони — просто на всякий случай, чтобы не спугнуть эту птичку своей бандитской рожей, — и притягивает, закидывает на него ногу, долго не находя места для своей ладони, пока Тони сам не укладывает его руку на реактор. Брок замирает — это жест доверия, необоснованный буквально ничем, и если бы он захотел, просто выдрал бы этот фонарик из груди Тони, выдрал с мясом и кровью, оставив того умирать на собственной постели.  
  
— Спасибо. — Брок и сам не может сообразить, кто из них это сказал, так что он только прижимается ближе (его собственный стояк все равно уже давно заметили, так что смысл прятаться? Да и он не семнадцатилетний пацан, чтобы щеки заливало красным оттого, что кто-то, ох ты ж Боже мой, заметил его стояк) и целует за ухом.  
  
— Хочешь меня трахнуть. — А вот это точно голос Тони, чуть менее мертвый и без того надлома, что так напугал Брока, но до нормального, «живого» ему еще далеко, и Брок себе все губы сотрет, и свои, и запасные, будь они у него, если Тони можно «оживить» отсосом. — Вперед, я не буду сопротивляется. Делай, что хочешь.  
  
Тело Тони никак не реагирует на эти слова, оно не сжимается в объятьях, не расслабляется еще больше, и Брок не знает, как реагировать самому. Да как вообще можно здесь ответить правильно, если самая вкусная в мире жрачка предлагает тебе съесть ее, но при этом делает это _так_ . Щеночка убить проще, чем взять то, что Тони ему предлагает.  
  
Нет, отказаться он не может. Он просто физически не сможет сказать «нет», как бы потом ни возненавидел себя за это.  
  
— Можно, я?.. — Брок сглатывает тяжелую вязкую слюну с привкусом Тони на кончике языка. — У тебя есть смазка?  
  
Тони безэмоционально кивает и слабо взмахивает ладонью в направлении прикроватной тумбочки. В принципе, если бы сперма сейчас не ударила Броку в голову настолько, что он ничего, кроме Старка и его задницы не видит, догадался бы сам.  
  
Смазка — холодная, в красивом, приятно тяжелым бутыльке из матовой стекляшки, выглядит как мед, да и пахнет похоже. Брок никогда таким не пользовался, да, впрочем, и неудивительно. Он готов поставить зубы, что эта смазка дороже всего того, чем он пользовался с самой юности по настоящее время, вместе взятого.  
  
Брок тщательно греет в ладонях маслянистую смазку, дышит на нее, и только потом просит Тони перевернутся, что тот и делает — все такой же марионеткой с подрезанными нитками.  
  
— Прости, я не могу, я бы хотел иметь силы, но… — Брок выцеловывает холку Тони, проводя носом по колким волоскам в основании шеи, спускается ниже, вылизывая тонкую белую нитку шрама. Шрам старый, видимо, от ножа — у самого Брока таких достаточно, но этот — единственный, от которого кипит кровь, от которого злость поднимается по венам бурлящей лавой. Глупая злость и бравада для того, кому это нахрен не сдалось. Что толку Старку с реакции Брока? Шрамы уже здесь, уже оставили на чужой коже свои истории и теперь уйдут в прошлое только с человеком.  
  
И вот этот вариант не устраивает уже Брока.  
  
Ему не идет быть нежным (он и не умеет, с юности успешно отыгрывая «плохого парня», даже не столько отыгрывая, сколько проживая), но он действительно очень старается: целует и вылизывает, пока одна рука размазывает смазку между ягодиц — упругих, манящих, как ничто и никогда.  
  
— Потерпи пожалуйста, я скоро уйду, но… — Он не уверен даже, что Тони его слышит, но…  
  
Брок прислоняет свой член между ягодиц, скользких от смазки, наваливается на Тони всем телом и чуть не спускает в первый же миг от оглушающего восторга.  
  
— Сожмись, прошу тебя, всеми богами, которыми только можно, — голос по-прежнему хрипит, точно Броку в глотку врезали старый патефон, а связки продали на распродаже «все по 5$», но теперь его это вообще не волнует.  
  
Тони реагирует слабо, сжатие ягодиц практически не чувствуется, но Брок помогает ему и себе скользкими от смазки руками — сжимает ладонями ягодицы, толкаясь между ними. Большего он позволить себе не может: как бы его ни разрывало от желания, это и так в зоне серой морали его личного компаса.  
  
Брок трахает Тони между ягодиц, скользит членом между причин его бессонницы и кучи бабла, спущенной на хастлеров, которые, как оказалось, ни капли не похожи на это чувство — чувства обладания кем-то настолько желанным, что это практически полностью отключает налет цивилизованности, оставляя только животное, мечтающее о случке.  
  
Брок в душе не ебет, как ему удается продержаться минут… двадцать?.. На самом деле Брок не знает точно, сколько времени проходит, потому что его мозг настолько переполнен серотонином и дофамином, что это почти вызывает остановку сердца. Если это конечно возможно — Брок ни в чем не уверен. Он даже не уверен в том, что только что произошло.  
  
Оргазм наступает оглушительно-внезапно, выкручивает нервы всухую, перемалывая все мысли и ощущения, оставляя Брока слепым, глухим и потерянным в пространстве на добрый десяток секунд. Его сперма покрывает ягодицы Старка, пара редких капель попадает ближе к ямкам на пояснице, и это зрелище настолько впечатывается на обратную сторону век, что Брок теперь знает, что увидит перед смертью.  
  
— Прости. — Он оглушен и опустошен, мерзкое ощущение того, что он только что изнасиловал Тони, не покидает, но в этот же самый миг Рамлоу точно знает, что это один из самых счастливых мигов в его жизни, и суке-судьбе придется хорошенько постараться, чтобы перекрыть этот блядский случай.  
  
Брок подхватывает полотенце, начисто вытирает Тони, стирает капли своего греха, за который готов расплатится любой из валют, и замирает, не зная, что делать дальше. Кровь все еще стучит в висках, будто пьяные ирландцы решили устроить концерт своих ебанутых танцев в его висках.  
  
— Ты уйдешь?  
  
— Да. Хочешь, чтобы я ушел сейчас? — Если Тони попросит, он подчинится, хотя бы выйдет из комнаты и подождет рассвета где-нибудь в кладовке, подглядывая за ним. Самоубийства редко совершают при свете солнца, а там он уже что-нибудь придумает, но не оставит того в одиночестве. А потом не будет портить собой ему жизнь.  
  
Пауза, достаточно долгая для того, чтобы Брок был готов уже уйти из кровати и Нью-Йорка, прерывается осипшим голосом.  
  
— Нет. Останься хотя бы до утра. Я… — Тони скрючивается в приступе сухого кашля, и Брок молча подает бутылку воды, а затем притягивает его к себе, укрывая их обоих одеялом, утыкается губами за ухо, обнимая покрепче.  
  
— Я буду до утра. Спи, Старк, я посторожу. Почти как песик, только лучше. Вуф-вуф.  
  
Слабая улыбка на лице Тони может быть просто криво упавшей тенью, но Броку хочется верить в лучшее.  
  


***

  
Он действительно уходит на рассвете, просыпается, едва небо начинает розоветь, и минут десять лежит в сером сумраке комнаты, наблюдая за Тони, как глупый и влюбленный тинейджер.  
  
Если Старк предложит ему сейчас остаться…  
  
К черту. Этого не будет.  
  
Брок с трудом заставляет себя расцепить собственные руки, что так цепко держат Тони, и вылезает из-под одеяла, поправляя то, чтобы тепло не рассеялось по комнате, и с мрачным удовольствием смотрит на темное пятно от его рта на золотистой коже. Сейчас оно просто похоже на тень, а через пару дней вообще пройдет, но сейчас оно есть. Его знак, его отметина на Тони.  
  
Душ идет к черту, шмотье натягивается быстрее армейского норматива, и единственная слабость, которую себе позволяет Брок, — сварить кофе. Много кофе. Он не знает точно, какой именно Тони любит, как что варит самый обычный. Он делает только первый глоток, когда слышит тонкий цокот каблуков — и едва успевает спрятаться в тени.  
  
— Тони? Тони, ты где? — испуганный голос стальной леди, Вирджинии Поттс, убеждает Рамлоу, что тут ему делать точно больше нечего, и он покидает Башню так же, как и пришел. Без спроса и разрешения, просто растворяясь среди мертвых технических этажей.  
  
Тони-феникс скоро вновь раскроет свои крылья над этим блядским миром, а Броку пора к своей вдовушке. В конце концов, он обещал наколоть дрова, и их как раз должны были уже привезти, да и мальцу понравятся подарки из Нью-Йорка…  
  


***

  
— Ну и дыру ты нашел. Себе под стать, а? — Тони смотрится странно здесь, в этой тихой, вечно пьяной провинции. Он вновь весел и выглядит таким лощеным, птичка-феникс, что у Брока зеркало не так блестит и слепит, как его штиблеты. Старк оглядывается вокруг с непонятными эмоциями и качает головой будто бы неверяще, прежде чем сфокусировать свое внимание на побитой жизнью шкуре наемника. — У меня есть для тебя работа. Согласен? — Протянутая рука, и черт бы побрал этого наглеца, с его хитрым взглядом и уже знающего ответ. Ну вот нахрена, а?  
  
Брок только сплевывает на землю, прежде чем сделать шаг.


End file.
